1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fork lift attachment. More particularly, this invention pertains to a fork lift attachment which enables the handling of cylindrical drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, many attachments have been proposed to enable a fork lift truck to handle cylindrical drums. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,485; 3,512,670; 2,842,275; and 3,410,431.
In addition to the foregoing, Applicant's assignee is the owner of a patent for a fork lift attachment that handle drums. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,565 dated Apr. 23, 1991 teaches a fork lift attachment having pivoting arms (items 18 and 20 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,565) which terminate at first and second clamps (items 22 and 24). The device includes actuator means for selectively urging the two pivot arms toward and away from one another. The actuator means is in the form of a hydraulic circuit having hydraulic cylinders with ends 55, 57 which selectively move toward or away from one another. Additionally, Applicant's assignee markets a fork lift attachment under the name Ultra-Grip which is the subject matter of currently pending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/697,258 filed May 8, 1991. That product includes jaws which are laterally moved apart by attachment to an actuator member which selectively urges two members toward or away from one another.
In constructing fork lift attachments for handling drums, it is desirable to provide means to prevent damage to drums. This is particularly necessary when handling plastic and fiber drums. It is an object of the present invention to provide for such an attachment.